3-12 Narozeniny
by SallyPejr
Summary: (série Vánoce 2019) Každý ví, že má Kapitán Amerika narozeniny čtvrtého července. Ale je to pravda?


_Narozeniny_

_Fandom: MCU_

_Tagy: canon is what I say; everybody is happy and nothing hurt; Avengers family happily living in Avengers Tower (with some members from later movies); Steve's birthday; Steve is lying liar who lies; Steve's afraid; Bucky KNOWS; Bucky and Tony are little shits; Sorry Steve (not sorry); Bucky and Tony are pining idiots; Bucky poeting about Tony's ass; inspired by internet_

* * *

Bucky si pořád není jistý, jestli je tohle nějaká verze božské odměny či trestu, a rozhodnout se sám nedokáže. Ovšem momentálně by ho z Tonyho dílny museli odtáhnout násilím.

Genius-miliardář-playboy-filantrop teď je na všech čtyřech na zemi, půlkou těla pod stolem, kam DUM-E omylem srazil jeho mobil. Ovšem všechno, na co se Barnes soustředí je zadek. Pane bože, ten zadek. Dvě nádherné polokoule obalené snad těmi nejtěsnějšími černými džínami vůbec. Je si jistý, že kdyby na něj hodil minci, že ta se s pinknutím odrazí. Mistrovské dílo, které se mu teď vystavuje v celé své kráse a dokonalosti. Jak rád by si sáhnul. Stisknul. Jak rád by tuto krásu políbil, kdyby mu osud přál. Možná i líznul. Nebo kousnul. Trošičku. Ta prdel je totálně k sežrání.

„Co je k sežrání?" zeptá se Tony, zatímco se škrábe do sedu.

A není to jen zadek. Je to celý tenhle génius. Ty paže. Překvapivě silné a svalnaté paže, tak krásně odhalené jeho očím vždy, když je Tony oblečený jen v tílku. To ploché břicho. Ten obličej. Ten _mozek_! A ty rty…

„Rudý říjne, vnímáš?" luskne mu Tony před obličejem.

„Co?" Barnes sebou doslova trhne. Kdy se sakra Tony dostal zpod stolu?

„Nevnímáš, jen mě hltáš očima a mumleš si něco o sežrání," povídá Tony úmyslně pomalu a ledabyle. „Nad čímpak přemýšlíš?"

Dvě vteřiny hrobového ticha.

Pak Bucky vyhrkne odpověď.

„Stevovy narozeniny!"

„Stevovy narozeniny?" zopakuje Tony s výrazem, který dává jasně najevo, že mu nevěří ani slovo. „Ty jsou k sežrání?"

„Ne. Ale ten dort, co jsi mě donutil ochutnat v tom malém pekařství za osmou, ten byl. Myslím, že by byl dobrý nápad mu ho objednat na oslavu."

„Tak jestli je tvoje výmluva organizace Stevových narozenin s ročním předstihem, kdo jsem, abych ti to vyvracel?" pokrčí Tony rameny, i když zní u toho zklamaně.

Proč zní Tony zklamaně? Je zklamaný? Proč? Hej, počkat moment…

„S ročním předstihem?" zopakuje Bucky.

„Je listopad, nebo jsi zapomněl?"

„Já vím, že je listopad."

„A jeho narozeniny jsou v červenci."

„Steve se narodil v prosinci."

„Co prosím?"

„Stevovy narozeniny. Jsou v prosinci," povídá Barnes pomalu. „Možná si toho moc nepamatuju, ale tohle jo. Byl vždycky nemocný a na umření."

„Pane bože," vydechne Tony, ve tváři až nebezpečně nadšený výraz. „On lhal!"

„Co?"

„Ty to nechápeš, Buckaroo. Všichni se už od školky učí, že Kapitán Amerika je ten nejameričtější Američan ze všech Američanů. Je tak americký, že se narodil na ten nejameričtější den v roce, čtvrtý červenec, den nezávislosti. A ty mi teď tvrdíš, že – je – to – lež?! Chci vidět jeho výraz, až zjistí, že víme!"

Bucky je rád, že ví, že je Tony na jejich straně, protože tenhle smích je ukázkovým příkladem šíleného vědce, který plánuje svůj velký debut.

„Tony?"

„Copak, můj drahý zimní zázraku?"

„Steve neví, že si pamatuju, kdy má narozeniny."

„Oh. Oh!" rozzáří se Tony. „Jamesi Buchanane Barnesi! Navrhuješ mi teď to, co si myslím, že mi navrhuješ?"

„Jestli si myslíš, že ti navrhuju, ať využijeme situace a uděláme si ze Steva dobrý den, tak myslíš správně."

„Ah, Bucky-bear, já věděl, že je tu důvod, proč seš můj nejoblíbenější."

\- - o - -

Byl to klidný ospalý den v Avengers Tower. Teda ne pro Tonyho, kterého si Pepper odvlekla do kanceláře, protože byrokracie nikdy nespí. A asi ne pro Bruce, který je celý den zavřený v laboratoři, protože věda. A pro Natashu a Clinta, které si odvolal Fury. A- A dobře, klidný ospalý den je to asi jen pro Steva a Buckyho, co zůstali ve věži prakticky sami.

Všude je ticho. Za okny padá sníh. Steve sedí stočený v křesle a cosi kreslí do skicáku. Bucky se s knihou v klíně rozvaluje na pohovce a mračí se na zeď.

„Jestli ještě chvíli budeš takhle zírat na stěnu, tak se z ní začne loupat barva," prohodí Steve, aniž by zvedl hlavu od stínování.

„Mám takový pocit," začne Bucky, než se zarazí a nejistě zavrtí.

„Jaký?" podívá se na něj Steve.

„Není to vzpomínka, ne úplně," povídá Bucky pomalu. „Ale mám pocit, že- Jako bych tě měl zabalit do deky, zkontrolovat teplotu a dát ti dort?" rozhodí ex-Zimní voják rukama.

Pohled dál upírá na stěnu, takže nevidí, jak Steve zblednul a nejistě polknul. Ovšem JARVIS, JARVIS vidí. A dokumentuje.

„Je to kvůli tomu sněhu," pokračuje Bucky. „Začalo sněžit a já si byl najednou jistý, že jsi nemocný a že- Pořád se mi v tom plete dort. Nebo to byl koláč? Proč bych ti dával dort, když jsi nemocný? Mel bych ti dát polívku," spekuluje Bucky.

„Ah- ha-ha," zasměje se Steve a totálně zní jako by panikařil.

„Stevie?" podívá se na něj Bucky nejistě.

„Každou zimu jsem byl nemocný. Prakticky neustále. Stačilo, aby se jen ochladilo a byl jsem marod," snaží se Steve zamluvit všechny zmínky o dortech. „Takže není divu, že se objevil sníh a ty sis hned vzpomněl na moje zápaly plic."

„Jsem rád, že máš to sérum," pokýve Bucky hlavou, než si poposedne a vrátí se ke knize. „Nemyslím si, že by veřejnost ocenila, že Kapitán Amerika nemůže bojovat ze strachu, že by ho ofouklo."

„To asi ne." Tentokrát je Stevův smích o dost přirozenější než před chvíli.

\- - o - -

Steve nebyl ani dva kroky v obývacím pokoji, když proti němu vyletěl Tony ve snaze mu zastoupit cestu.

„Ne! Nesmíš sem jít! Tohle má být překvapení! Běž pryč, balíme!" huláká genius a mává kolem sebe rukama jak větrný mlýn.

„Tony, co blbneš?" směje se Steve jeho chování. Ovšem úsměv mu zamrzne na rtech, když se podívá dál do místnosti. Bucky sedí na zemi a tváří se jako by nic, zatímco za sebou ne moc úsměšně schovává skoro zabalený dárek.

„C-co- Co děláte?" zeptá se Steve bledý a nervózní.

„Říkám, že balíme dárky, tak běž pryč. Nesmíš před oslavou nic vidět nebo to nebude překvapení!" povídá Tony, zatímco se snaží Steva odstrkat ke dveřím. Což s Rogersem ani nehne.

„Oslava? Jaká oslava?!" vyhrkne Steve zbytečně nahlas.

„Steve. Je prosinec," řekne mu Bucky pomalu.

Jenže Steve ví, že je prosinec. Je prosinec a Bucky chystá dárky a- Pane Bože. On _ví!_ On si vzpomněl! A teď všichni zjistí, že je Steve Rogers jen ulhaný lhář, co všem lže!

„Ty ses praštil do hlavy? Je ztráta vzpomínek infekční?" diví se Tony. „Protože vážně, Patriote, zapomenout, že existují Vánoce, když jsou všude kolem reklamy, to _je_ špatné."

„V-Vánoce?" zarazí se Steve. „Oh, Vánoce. Ovšem. Jistě." Stevovi se tak ulevilo, že se skoro sesunul k zemi.

„Ano? Vánoce? Co sis myslel, že jiného slavíme v prosinci?"

„Nic!" vyhrkne Steve nahlas a prakticky uteče z místnosti.

Když je JARVIS ujistí, že je Steve bezpečně na jiném patře, Tony a Bucky se rozesmějí, oba rozvalení na podlaze obývacího pokoje. Smějí se, až jim tečou slzy z očí a oni nejsou schopní popadnout dech.

„Tolik srandy jsem neměl nejspíš ani před válkou," usmívá se Bucky do stropu.

„Plně chápu, co myslíš," poplácá ho Tony po nejbližší části těla, na kterou dosáhne. Což se ukáže býti stehno. A pak tam tu ruku nechá jen ležet, protože proč ne. Viděli jste ty stehna?

Bucky v tu chvíli nějak zapomněl na Steva a celý tenhle vtip a jen uvažoval, co by se asi stalo, kdyby Tony posunul tu ruku výše. Nebo kdyby se on odhodlal k činu a třeba, jako, hypoteticky, vzal svoji ruku a, třeba, na příklad, chytil tu Tonyho.

\- - o - -

Steve je akorát v kuchyni, kde připravuje večeři pro tým, protože jednou se rozhodlo, že se budou střídat, tak se budou střídat a ne, nemůžeme jíst donášku na každé jídlo. Takže Steve vaří, i když rozhodně není nejlepším kuchařem pod sluncem. Ale hej, furt lepší než Tony. U něj je to vážně donáška nebo pokus o vraždu.

Zbytek týmu minus Tony, který se schovává v dílně, je v obývacím pokoji. Poslední se tam objevil Bucky, který měl předtím pravidelnou údržbu ruky u Tonyho, proto to zpoždění. A proto nejspíš Tonyho budou muset tahat z dílny násilím, protože ten je po každé údržbě plný nápadů.

Chvíli Bucky něco řeší s ostatními, než se vydá do kuchyně za svým nejlepším kamarádem. Steve je opravdu rád za to, jak velký pokrok Bucky udělal od svého útěku od Hydry. Víc mluví s ostatními, neschovává se ve stínech, je otevřenější. Víc si pamatuje a je víc jako Bucky a míň jako Zimní Voják.

„Hej, Stevie, něco pro tebe mám," prohodí Bucky s veselou, než ze zadní kapsy vytáhne nějaký papír.

Ne nějaký papír.

Narozeninové přání.

Jasně barevné s velkým nápisem _Vše nejlepší k narozeninám_ uprostřed a s postavičkami Avengers kolem.

„Hej! Steve něco dostal? A co já?" ozve se od obýváku Clintův hlas a vzápětí i kroky, když se lukostřelec vydal k nim, aby zjistil, co se děje.

V tu chvíli Steve zpanikařil.

Clint nemůže vidět přáníčko. Začal by se ptát. A pak by se ptali všichni. A Steve by musel přiznat, že je ulhaný lhář, co lže. Clint nesmí vidět přáníčko!

Ve zlomku vteřiny Steve vytrhne kus papíru z Buckyho rukou a narve ho do hrnce k bramborám.

„Steve! Co blbneš?!" zařve Bucky zděšeně.

„Co se děje?" ptá se zbytek týmu, který se najednou objevil ve dveřích.

„Co ti sakra šibe, chlape?!" nadává Bucky a snaží se dostat k hrnci, aby se marně pokusil o záchranu přání, v čemž mu Steve brání vlastním tělem.

„Co se stalo?" mračí se Natasha.

„Šibe mu, to se stalo!" odsekne Bucky. „Chtěl jsem mu ukázat přání pro Coopera a-"

„Coopera?" zarazí se Steve.

„Jo, pro Coopera. Coopera Bartona," nadává Bucky. „Syn toho hluchýho lučištníka, co ho máš v týmu. Má brzo narozeniny. Tony vymyslel, že bychom mu dali společné přání a dárek nebo něco, tak mě poslal s tím přáním za tebou, abys ho schválil, když seš ten umělec. A ty ho nerveš do hrnce!"

Na to Steve fakt nemá, co říct. Nemůže jim říct, že zpanikařil. Ptali by se proč.

„Omlouvám se?" hlesne nejistě.

„To bys sakra měl," odsekne Bucky, než oddupe pryč.

„Takže dneska máme donášku," usoudí Clint s klidem. „A pokud je tu fakt plán na společný dárek pro Coopera, Laura vám klidně pošle seznam toho, co by mladý rád."

„Myslíš Thorovo kladivo a Iron Manův oblek?" pousměje se Natasha.

„Samozřejmě. A Kapitánův štít k tomu."

\- - o - -

„Zítra je patnáctého," prohlásí Bucky z ničeho nic.

„Cože?" zvedne Bruce hlavu od tabletu.

„Zítra je patnáctého prosince," upřesní Bucky. „Není to- Není to důležité datum?"

Steve ve dveřích zblednul jako stěna a vyděšeně na Buckyho zírá.

„Ehm, nevím o tom?" poposune si Bruce brýle na nose. „Alespoň dle mých znalostí jde o obyčejný den. Možná jde o něco z tvé minulosti."

„Hmm. Možná," protáhne Bucky zamyšleně.

Když se otočí čelem ke dveřím, Steve je dávno pryč.

\- - o - -

Tony o celé té situaci se Stevovými narozeninami samozřejmě řekl Pepper, protože za a) je to Pepper, co jste čekali, a za b) potřebuje její pomoc. Nemůže na poslední chvíli uspořádat tajnou oslavu pro Kapitána Ameriku bez Pepper a její organizační magie.

Takže Bucky vzal Steva ven, protože si nutně potřebuje prohlídnout Brooklyn v zimě a Steve musí jít s ním. Pepper zatím dala dohromady oslavu a Tony musel přesvědčit nejen ostatní Avengers, ale i pár jejich oblíbených agentů, jako Coulsona a Hillovou, proč mu pomoci s tak divným vtipem jako předstíraná oslava narozenin Kapitána Ameriky. Nemá je v červenci, náhodou? Nakonec jim Tony musel slíbit upgrade na polovinu vybavení, jen aby je donutil vyskočit zpoza nábytku a zakřičet překvapení. Nedůvěřivá sebranka.

Když JARVIS ohlásil, že jsou Rogers a Barnes zpět, všichni Avengers se poslušně schovali a pohovky a křesla. Pak se otevřel výtah a Steve a Bucky vešli do místnosti plné balónků a konfet.

„Překvapení!"

Stevova první reakce bylo utéct.

Což se mu nepodařilo, protože za jeho zády stál Bucky.

„Oh, pane bože!" vyhrkne Tony, který se smíchy sotva drží na nohou.

Zbytek Avengers jen nechápavě stojí, protože tuhle reakci vážně nečekali.

„Buckyboo, pojď sem!" mávne Tony na Barnese, který okamžitě poslechne, aby si mohli dát high five. „Oh, Steve. Tvůj výraz."

„Ty- Ty to víš?" zeptá se Steve nejistě, oči stále vykulené.

„Co? Že jsou tvoje narozeniny dneska a ne čtvrtého července?" usmívá se na něj Tony. „Už to tak vypadá."

„Počkat? Co tím chcete říct dneska a ne v červenci?" skočí jim Clint do řeči.

„Tím myslíme, že si nějaký týpek z válečné propagandy myslel, že narozeniny Kapitána Ameriky na den nezávislosti zní líp než jen nějaký den v zimě. Lidi se toho samozřejmě chytli a Steve tady jen mlčel a vezl se," pokrčí Tony s klidem rameny, zády opřený o Buckyho, co se ho jednou rukou drží za bok a totálně se nečervená. Tyhle informace o historii Stevových narozenin se mu podařilo částečně vydolovat ze starých záznamů, ale hlavně si Bucky plně vzpomněl, jak to vlastně bylo.

„Je to pravda?" obrátí se všichni na Steva.

„Jo. Omlouvám se," přizná se Steve nejistě.

„To teda vůbec není fér!" rozhodí Clint rukama.

„Co není fér? Že neřekl pravdu?"

„Ne! Má dvoje narozeniny za rok."

„Ty v červenci jsou lež."

„Ne, to teda nejsou. Čtvrtého července má narozeniny Kapitán Amerika a patnáctého prosince Steve Rogers. To jsou dvoje narozeniny pro jednoho chlápka. Já chci taky dvoje narozeniny!"

„Máš smůlu," ozve se Bucky. „Jen Kapitán Amerika může mít dvoje narozeniny."

„To mám jako sesadit Steva z pozice?"

„Hodně štěstí s tímhle plánem," poplácá ho Natasha po rameni. „Musel bys jít přes Phila a Buckyho, než by ses vůbec dostal ke Stevovi."

„Ani trochu fér."

\- - o - -

Nakonec to nebylo zas tak strašné, jak se Steve obával. Možná proto, že jeho největší lež odhalili jeho přátelé a ne nějaký historik, co z propadliště dějin vytáhl jeho rodný list.

Oslava byla skvělá. Hodně se jedlo a pilo a dokonce i tančilo. Ale hlavně šlo o narozeniny Steva Rogerse a ne Kapitána Ameriky a Ameriky. Den, který je jen jeho a oslava, která je jen jeho. Jako mají správné narozeniny být.

Samozřejmě mu došlo, když se vzpamatoval z šoku, že Bucky a Tony o jeho narozeninách věděli celou dobu a dělali si v něj celou dobu jen dobrý den. Ale to nevadí. Příležitost k pomstě se vždycky najde. Už jen proto, že jsou ti dva idioti, o kterých si všichni myslí, že spolu chodí, ale doopravdy spolu nechodí, protože to jsou idioti. Steve si plánuje, že si trápení těch dvou doopravdy užije. A Nat mu určitě ráda pomůže.


End file.
